


cold nights, warm coffee, and a donut

by de_la_rae



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, but also blushing messes, minsung - Freeform, teen for swearing, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_la_rae/pseuds/de_la_rae
Summary: Because Jisung's the good friend he is, he decides to brave the winter wind so he can get Felix a donut. (It's definitely not because Felix said he could buy himself a coffee).When Jisung meets a really cute guy at the bakery, he wonders if maybe the winter wind was worth it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720369
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	cold nights, warm coffee, and a donut

“Jisungie, will you go grab me a donut?”

Tired of holding his phone up in front of his face, Jisung’s arms drop onto his chest and he turns his head on the pillow to look at Felix. Of course, his best friend couldn’t take his eyes off the Switch for a second to make his request. If anything, Felix leans over his crossed legs so his nose is practically touching the screen.

Jisung rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Please?” Felix whines, dragging the word out.

“Fuck no, it’s cold outside,” Jisung says. He stares out the window at the darkness enveloping the streets and shivers at the thought of going outside. “Why don’t you get it yourself? You don’t look too busy.”

Felix snorts. “Neither are you.” The clicking of the controller buttons intensifies.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that creating the perfect mood playlist on Spotify takes work. Doesn’t matter if you don’t appreciate it,” Jisung says, picking up his phone again.

“I’ll give you my card.”

Jisung freezes and looks back at Felix, who’s finally looking away from the handheld device. Felix has a huge smirk of his face because he knows he’s caught Jisung’s attention. No college student would pass up the opportunity for someone else to pay. College isn’t free, folks.

“Fine,” Jisung groans, and swings his legs off his bed and holds his hand out. Felix plants his credit card in Jisung’s palm and Jisung grins. He points the card at Felix’s face. “You won’t mind if I grab a coffee, right?”

Felix sighs and rolls his eyes, turning back to the Switch. “No, I won’t mind. But it better be a goddamn cheap cup of coffee. I refuse to let you buy a seven-dollar coffee with my money, ‘specially when instant coffee exists.”

Jisung laughs and shoves Felix’s shoulder as he heads for the dresser and digs around in the drawers of his unfolded clothes for a beanie. He’s got to have something to keep his ears warm. He smiles when he unearths his favorite beanie from high school and tugs it over his head.

“Back in fifteen,” Jisung calls as he grabs his winter coat off the hook on the back of the door. Felix jerks his head as a goodbye and Jisung chuckles under his breath as he closes the door.

Clearly, Jisung underestimated the weather because the wind keeps slapping a cold wind in his face as he walks across the campus and towards the little bakery a few blocks away. Jisung grits his teeth and stuffs his hands deeper into his pockets, if that’s even possible, as he walks into the headwind.

_You better fucking love this donut, Felix,_ Jisung grunts to himself as he crosses the street. Most of the shops and stores on the street level have apartments above, and Jisung’s grateful for the tall buildings that block out most of the wind.

It’s by no means late, but by seven forty-three, most of the shops have signs with the ‘closed’ side hanging on the doors. Jisung bites his tongue and curses himself for not checking the hours of the bakery before leaving the dorm. He sighs in relief when he sees a golden fluorescent light shining on the sidewalk from the big glass windows of the bakery.

Jisung catches his reflection in the big glass windows before he walks in the door. He steps closer to the glass and cringes at the atrocious state his bangs are in, having been blown around by the wind on the walk here. He sticks his face up close to the window and reluctantly draws his hands out of his pockets, wincing when the cold bites at his fingers. He tugs off his beanie and rakes his fingers through his hair, simultaneously messing it up and fixing it at the same time.

As he’s pulling his beanie back over his ears, Jisung jumps back when something knocks against the glass. Hands still covering his ears, Jisung looks through the window and sees a guy smiling at him through the glass, a pink apron with the bakery’s logo printed on the front.

The guy walks towards the door and opens it, poking his head out. “Wanna come in?” he asks, his thumb pointing inside. “Don’t know if you noticed, but it’s fucking cold out here.”

In a state of shock and embarrassment, Jisung nods and scurries across the sidewalk and slips in the door of the bakery. He blows into his hands and stuffs them back into his pockets just so he has something to do and doesn’t come off as the socially awkward person he is. Because, fuck, is this guy gorgeous.

“Can I get you anything? Or were you just here for the mirror? Not that you need it,” the guy asks, a grin on his face as he walks behind the counter and rests his chin on his propped-up elbows. Jisung hopes he contains the flush threatening to rise to his cheeks as he steps closer to the counter. He gets a glimpse of the guy’s nametag, which reads _Minho._

“Um, yeah, actually,” Jisung stutters. He taps his hands on the counter as he looks at the drink menu, searching for something less than seven dollars. He turns to Minho. “You got any cheap coffee? My friend won’t let me use his card for coffee unless it’s less than seven dollars.”

Minho laughs and Jisung finds himself smiling at the sound. “Yeah, I think I can whip something like that up for you,” he says and heads toward the coffee machine. Jisung watches Minho work in a completely non-creepy way as he brews the coffee and adds the milk and secures the lid on the cup with care.

“One less than seven dollars coffee,” Minho says proudly, setting the hot cup on the counter. He types a few things into the register and glances back at Jisung. “Anything else?”

“Oh, yeah, almost forgot,” Jisung says, mentally facepalming himself. “One chocolate donut, please.”

Minho snorts. “It’s fifteen minutes to closing and you think we’ve got donuts?” Minho reaches over and pats Jisung’s forearm reassuringly. “Come back tomorrow morning, sweetheart, you’ll have more luck.”

Jisung doesn’t move for a second then groans. He fixes Minho with a serious look and slams his hands down on the counter and leans in. “If I don’t return to my dorm with a donut in five minutes, my friend’s going to rip my arms off and throw them out our window. And he’ll drink my coffee, all while I’m bleeding out on the floor,” Jisung says without missing a beat. Minho leans on the counter and nods intently. “Death is in my imminent future, Minho. You gotta help me.”

Minho nods again and pushes off the counter. “Wait right here,” he says and disappears into the back room, which Jisung supposes is the kitchen. He sighs and taps his fingers on the counter while he waits. His head jolts up when he hears Minho’s footsteps coming back. Jisung furrows his eyebrows when he sees a bag with the bakery’s logo on it.

Minho sets it on the counter and Jisung pokes it. “What’s this?” Jisung asks.

“Chocolate donut, fresh off the cooling rack for tomorrow’s stock. Card please,” he says, holding out his hand. Jisung digs into the pocket of his coat and holds out the card. When Minho takes the card, their fingers brush and this time, Jisung can’t control the blush that consumes his cheeks. He looks away, but not before he catches Minho smiling, cheeks slightly pink as he slides the card through the reader.

“Want a receipt?” Minho’s voice comes out softer than before. Jisung nods when he turns back to meet Minho’s eyes. Minho taps another button and waits for the receipt to print as he slides Felix’s donut across the counter. The tear of the receipt punctures the silence. Jisung watches Minho pull out a pen and mark something down on the receipt, probably the tip, and slide Jisung the receipt.

“Thanks for coming,” Minho says, assuming the ‘helpful worker’ façade. It melts as he plays with his fingers and says, “Hope I see you again.”

Jisung nods. “Thanks. You too.” He waves the hand that’s not gripping his coffee and nearly walks into the door, eliciting a giggle from Minho, which is just as pretty as his laugh. Jisung grins back at Minho and manages to open the door properly as he braces himself for the wind.

Jisung throws the bagged donut at Felix’s face when he steps into the dorm.

“Hey! You threw off my groove!” Felix yells, ripping his gaze from the Switch to glare at Jisung.

“Woah, don’t go throwing me out the window, now,” Jisung says, putting his hands up in defense as he flops back on his bed. He digs around in his coat pocket for the receipt so he can recycle it. Pulling it out, he sees faint writing on the back and flips the paper over. He smiles to himself as he reads the phone number scrawled on the back of the receipt, a ‘text me, cute beanie guy’ accompanying it in small, messy handwriting.

_Of course I didn’t even give him my name,_ Jisung chastises himself and pulls out his phone.

“What’re you smiling like an idiot for, yeeter of donuts?” Felix asks from the floor, though his voice sounds far away as Jisung adds Minho’s number to his contacts.

**_jisung:_ ** _hey minho, it’s cute beanie guy_

**_minho:_ ** _hey cute beanie guy_

**_jisung:_ ** _my name’s jisung btw_

**_minho:_ ** _hi jisung. i like you a lot more now that i know ur name_

Jisung blushes as he reads the messages. “None of your business, Felix.” _Just the best accident that ever happened to me._

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the best cuz i'm tired but i love the premise of how they meet and i had to write something, so here we are.   
> hope everyone's well and washing hands!


End file.
